Sýndesi Astéron
by Kimboslice98
Summary: Lucy is tired of being weak so she quits the guild but will she stay alive long enough to train? Thank You ShadowBallEevee for the awesome idea Fairy Tail X Akame Ga Kiru T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my Darlings this is my new story **__**Sýndesi̱ Astéro̱n,**__** I had some help from **__**ShadowBallEevee**__**, So I hope you enjoy this, Have Fun My Darlings**_

Lucy P.O.V  
>"I am so tired of being treated like I am weak, You know what... I, QUIT!" I yelled at my so called family, I am not going to waste my breath on trying to get them to realize I Am Not Weak, I don't blame Lisanna, but I am tired of this, I walked up the stairs as my black with gold trimed cloak bellowed behind me.<p>

I knocked on Master's door and after a couple seconds I heard a low "Come in", I walked inside and was surprised to see Laxus sitting behind the desk doing paper work, "what do you do want" he more demanded then asked, then suddenly he banged his head on Master's desk and I realized Master was standing behind Laxus.

"What can I help you with child?" Master asked in a fatherly tone, it was hard to hold back the tears so I steeled myself "Remove this mark off my hand" I demanded with hesitation, Master looked taken back by the tone of voice I was using.

"I am tired of this guild and the way they call each other family, you know I almost fell for it" I said as I hinted how angry I was at the guild, Master's look of questioning made me answer.

" Ok, so you know about how protective my ex-team i- I mean was of me" they nodded their heads so I continued " well a couple of months ago, we had picked a job to do, well while I was fighting, the Baka Salamander, punched his guy into me, making the spell from my guy hit me and damaging my left leg and arm, after the job the team was blameing me for some injuries that they had got" they look surprised but I still continued.

"Oh wait, there's more about two weeks ago natsu, acted like normal, he had broke into my apartment, and slept with me, but when I got up that morning natsu had left a note saying  
><em> 'dear weak creature,<em>  
><em> I would have the fun of saying you are off the team ,<em>  
><em> Sincearly, Team Natsu'<em>

"YOU!, have no idea what it is like to be hurt by your own family TWICE!" I started off as a yell then calmed and then sobbing in Master's and Laxus's arms, "Master just let me leave, I want to go I can not stand to be here any more" I begged him as tears still streamed down my face, Laxus let me go and helped me stand up, because sometime while I was crying we had fell to the ground.

He nodded his head and chanted

_*To soi apalláxei apó af̱tó to sí̱ma_  
><em>Gia na afí̱sete af̱tó to tágma<em>  
><em>Se éna taxídi pou tha xekiní̱sei<em>  
><em>i̱ ef̱tychía pou epidió̱koume eínai anekplí̱ro̱to<em>

I felt a sharp stab in my hand and when I looked down I saw that the mark no longer mared my skin, I feel empty but I feel free, "may I go now?" I questioned Master, he nodded his head and I left his office quickly.

I walked down the stairs with a menacing look on my face, add the effect of my cloak waving behind me, and my clothes, I looked evil.

Salamander and Ice princess looked over at me and about to run up to me when I called out my Impearial Arms: *Sýndesi̱ Astéro̱n this the first I called it out but Sýndesi̱ Astéro̱n means Star Connection in Greek, so I guess I am perfect for this scythe, the handle was the darkest color of blue with star constelations on it, I mean I could see Cancer, Gemini, and Leo.

The blade screamed death, I could tell that this blade has killed many, but I love this weapon so much, the blade has a curvy line in the middle and the top half is white and the bottom is black.

I turned around to Master and gave him my keys "please keep them safe" I pleaded him, he nodded his head and walked back to his office, Laxus ruffled my hair gave me a smirk and did the same, I looked back to the guild to see most of them terrified stiff, hey I can't blame them I am pretty scary looking right now.

I walked past them and ran, I ran as fast as I could, not even the dragon slayers should be able to catch me, I trained for so long, Capicorn had trained me in physical and magical, Loke helped to but not as much as Capicorn, I admit I am going to miss them.

I did keep one though, plue or Canis Minor, couldn't leave him behind he is my comfert buddy, he help me more then anyone could know.

I am running through a forest when a bandit comes from behind and cuts my neck, before I even notice I black out.

_**1* - Το relieve thee of this mark 2*- Star Connection**_

_**To leave this guild**_

_**On a journey you embark**_

_**The happiness you seek is unfulfilled**_

**_Hello My Darlings I want to give out a big shout out to ShadowBallEevee, he helped me come up with alot of the material in this story ,so thank you gentleman, you were very patient with me while I was writing this. Another thing this my second story and my first one is a Fairy Tail x Kuroko no Basket called A New School so please check it out_**

**_Well It Is Time For Me To Go, So ~Bye My Darlings_**


	2. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"I am so sorry my stronglovely Darlings/strong, you all have been waiting for so long on this chapter. ShadowBallEevee is writing the next chapter for this story I am just waiting for him to send me the chapter. I would really hate to waste this chapter so I will tell you all a little more about me and what is going on in my life./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Ok so my life is very hecktic right now, I live in the sunshine state (if you know what I mean) and I am a very musical person in a very musical family. My grandma is a pianoist and I take piano at school. My dad is a minister in God's work and I am very proud, my mom is a signer, no she is not deft. My sister is struggling in school so I have to tutor her, and I still have to worry about my school work. Along with all that I have a very weak immune system so I get very sick easily.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"So this week has been very busy, Monday I had auditions for chorus for a art school, Tuesday I had left my phone at my house and my parents thought I had after school rehearsal so I had walk or Wednesday I felt really sick when I got to school, so I called my parents and they came to get me. When I got home I threw up until around 7:00, so yes I am not feeling very good and I have orchestra auditions. So yes I am very very tired, I am working on the chapters for all of my storys, slowly but surely.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"So again I am very very sorry, If you want to yell at some one just yell at Eevee and tell him to hurry And honestly I am excited for the next chapter as well./p 


End file.
